A Formula for Heartache: A LuigiFan Valentine's Day Special
A Formula for Heartache: A LuigiFan Valentine's Day Special is the 2019 Valentine's Day Special on LuigiFan00001's channel. It aired right on Valentine's Day, February 14th 2019. Synopsis What initially begins as a fever turns into a nasty virus that begins infected the Plush Kingdom with a "Love Virus"! Could that nefarious nurse be up to her schemes again? Plot The episode begins with Bubble Man, as he walks by several characters, including The Painter, Robobo & Porygon, talking about couples and how he'll soon be able to join them. Meanwhile, the Bloopers are running off, as their "tentacle hentai" was a disaster, as Goom Goom tries to get them to make it, while some nearby Shy Guys note that they "dodged a bullet." Elsewhere, Captain Falcon tries to ask out Gyororo, but she is uninterested and blasts him. Meta Knight then approaches Galacta Knight and tells him he loves him, causing the latter knight to react badly; watching on, Sword Knight comments on this, with Blade Knight revealing he used pheromones on Meta Knight to make him do so. As the two brawl over this, Weavile appears and "ships" them, causing Blade to take his compatriot off.somewhere; Weavile then makes assorted other ships, including Tingle & Nabbit (although she draws the line at Yellow & Red Kin). Just then, the Four Horsemen arrive and beat her up, taking her into custody and imprisoning her in a "assist trophy" cell. Meanwhile, Conquest is happy Parasoul is in town, noting how they never spend time together; also, since it's Valentine's "you know who" will probably be on the loose, although Parasoul seems sure that won't happen. Parasoul then asks Conquest why he was chosen by Valentine since he's never shown signs of love before; however, before he can answer, they are distracted by a shout. It turns out to be Pearl, commenting on Callie's latest love interest, Fire Spirit Cookie, who is literally "hot to the touch" (as Callie learns when she burns her hand on him). Callie then flirts with the cookie until Marie drags her off. Watching from above is an Omanyte, who wishes to date Marina, with another saying he should do so instead. However, Omastar claims he is better suited for Marina, as does Kabuto, while Kabutops claims he's not interested in love. Aerodactyl then tells them to shut up and offers to fly Omanyte over to Marina; when Omastar asks why he wasn't considered, Kabutops says it's because he asked politely. Meanwhile, Conquest begins acting weird, to Parasoul's concern, until he admits that he likes Pearl, which earns him mockery from Famine & War leading them to be bowled over. Conquest claims he simply likes her music, and Parasoul & Pestilence understand. Callie then drags off Fire Spirit, causing him to leave his staff behind; Marie grabs it, but eventually drops it because "I don't care about power." This leads to Omastar getting it, and unknowingly firing something from it. Elsewhere, Hyness attempts to school Magolor on how to the get the ladies, and brings over Becky, saying they had a date the previous week (in actuality, Crow kidnapped him). This earns him a slap, exposing his face, and creeping Magolor out, causing him to leave. Susie comes up to him and he explains what's going on, with Susie noting she doesn't feel the need for love either, though she likes the concept. Magolor replies that she at least has research on love, while the best he has is his dad. Hyness then attempts to pick up Queen Tyr'hanee & Lord Dominator, but Marx shows up and woos them instead, causing a disgusted Susie & Magolor to quickly leave. They soon encounter Taranza, who is speaking in a French accent, and claims to be a "love expert," although he breaks character after Magolor reminds him his girlfriend is dead and reluctantly agrees to go to the arcade with them. Bubble Man then heads by on his date, but is soon infected by the virus Omastar accidentally fired off earlier. A crab Pokemon named Krabby takes him to the Plush Kingdom Hospital, noting their new doctor, but says he can't stay as he was banned. When Bubble Man asks why, a Waddle Dee appears and chases off Krabby, before putting Bubble Man to bed. Soon the new doctor, Dr. Mario enters and takes Bubble Man for surgery, fixing with him his "megavitamin" (using footage from the actual Dr. Mario game), with Bubble Man praising him. Back with Magalor and the others, Taranza is still trying to prove himself a love expert, but Susie suggests they just take notes at a dance, featuring several of the regular Plush Kingdom couples. Above, Dark Pit lets Pit play Cupid, while Lil' Judd gives Judd a Valentine and the Cat in the Hat goes off with a seal. Susie & Magolor observe Infinite & Macaroon Cookie and Wario & Risky Boots and learn lessons from the pairings. Elsewhere, Squigly pines for Luigi, but decides that Waluigi will be a good replacement, at least, until he does his "swimming chicken" dance. On the dance floor, Luigi is aggressively dancing with Daisy, which Susie & Dr. Wasabi Cookie are observing, causing the latter to claim he's infected with a virus similar to the one Filia was infected with last year. Daisy complains about Luigi's overly romantic nature (briefly interrupted by Macaroon slamming Infinite into them) before he coughs up heart shaped petals, which begin infecting several characters. Squigly escapes with Waluigi and Risky saves Wario from being infected by Shantae (only cause she wanted the pleasure of beating her for herself) and the two of them facing off against several of the infected. Magalor, meanwhile escapes Macaroon with the help of his dog, and joins the others; Daisy mentions Luigi having to go to the hospital recently and suspects Valentine is the culprit, so the uninfected head off. Susie then splits them into groups; Daisy, Filia & Magolor go to confront Valentine, Taranza, Squigly, & Mustard Cookie are sent to find where the infected patients are coming from, Mario & Wasabi are sent to make a cure, and she and Lil Judd are going to research the virus. At Valentine's lair, Daisy's group confronts the evil nurse, but she mentions she has nothing to do with the virus; as they leave, Filia questions why she didn't attack them, with Valentine noting it was because she's wondering about her actions due to her last encounter with Parasoul. They are interrupted when a Pirahna plant eats Daisy, and although Magalor gets him to spit her out, she is infected. After he and Filia leave, Valentine investigates and finds traces of crab legs. She visits Double, who suggests she check out the hospital. At the hospital, Taranza and his group are marveling over the mysterious snow (except Mustard, who hates it). Conquest & Parasoul meet up with them and are met by Dr. Mario, who shows them his large PhD (which surprises Conquest). He invites them in, and all but Conquest & Squigly join him; Mario claims Valentine is responsible for the virus, when she arrives, angry to see Parasoul there. The two have a tense meeting, only working together to kick out Taranza after he ogles both of them. Meanwhile, Dr. Hypno PHD, observes this and shares it with Dr. Izzy Glow and Dr. Zalost, with Hypno questioning the source of the megavitamins and Glow suggesting they keep an eye on her. After everyone leaves, Dr. Mario questions Valentine, believing she has had a change of heart and hires her as his new nurse, allowing her the chance to investigate. Back with Susie, she's still stumped by the virus, when a lovesick Taranza comes in and infects her. Lil Judd gets Dr. Wasabi (who's upset there was a "kiss of death" and she missed it) but only manages to barely fight them off before warning Judd to find the others. Back at the hospital, Dr. Mario wants Valentine to prove herself by helping treat a Cubone. Elsewhere, Mario is confronted by Lil Judd about what happened, with Magalor & Filia arriving, saying it's just them. Back at the hospital, Valentine observes Dr. Mario caring for a Hitmonlee, Captain Falcon, Hitmonchamp & Hitmontop, and helps him with a nerd cookie guy, but both she and Dr. Hypno (who observed all this) are suspicious of his actions. Back with the others, Magalor tells Mario that Valentine is innocent before Conquest arrives with Omastar. Conquest is acting nicer than usual, and mentions Mario "playing doctor" earlier, which rouses his suspicions, as he hadn't done so in two years. Realizing what's going on, Omastar prevents Conquest from sneezing on Mario, becoming infected himself; the gang flees, but Omastar & Conquest note it doesn't matter because "they can't hide from love forever." Back at the hospital, Valentine is leaving for the night, but forgot her pen and goes back, only to see Dr. Mario extract something from the butt of a guy under a bag and use it to create a megavitamin. Valentine rescues the mystery guy and questions him, who reveals himself as Parasect, and says Dr. Mario agreed to help him if he lent his juices for the vitamins. After learning all she needs, Valentine leaves to "make an appointment," urging Parasect not to do anything stupid (which he promptly ignores, running with scissors the instant she leaves). Valentine eventually encounters Magalor, who offers her shelter, but she tells him she knows what's causing the infection and urges him to come with her if he wants to stop it; all, save Filia, who's still afraid of her from last time, agree; moments later, Dr. Mario grabs Filia and takes her away. Valentine eventually confronts the doc, who plays innocent, until she reveals he's the one behind the love infection, which is her thing; the doc then attempts to feed her a megavitamin, but fails, due to her scrub mask. Dr. Mario then mentions that wasn't a problem for Bubble Man, and explains his motives- he wanted to help his son, but Valentine's past actions made people not trust the medical field, so he had to bring the patients to him by creating the virus. He adds that his work is motivated to make the world a better place, wishing his son could see it; moments later, Mario confronts him and it's revealed that Mario is his son; the do asks his son to join him, but Mario refuses, wanting Peach back. Dr. Mario then reveals nearly the entire plush kingdom is under his control, telling them that Valentine & the others are to blame for what happened. However, the other doctors appear and reveal Parasect, who gives him away, and Krabby's arrival sets off the doc, causing him to attack Krabby and reveal his true colors. Before Dr. Mario can order his army to attack, Magolor asks about the status of Hyness, since everyone in love was supposed to have been infected, and a depressed Hyness shows up, with Mags telling him the others called his bible stupid, causing him to attack the infected. Meanwhile, Mario & Valentine fight the doc, and are evenly matched (even revealing he has a toupee) but manage to get the best of him. Dr. Hypno also learns that compliments can undo the virus and Magalor cures a few people with them, with Li'l Judd & Kirby doing the rest. Back at the fight, Valentine is about to end things, but asks the doc how he made it snow, where he reveals it was due to help from Weavile, (with it shown in flashback that he freed her and put Billy in her place) but she is easily taken down before she can help. Valentine then defeats Dr. Mario, and he is nearly eaten by Mr. Piranha Plant before Mario saves him (after Luigi refused to) with the doc apologizing to his son for his actions before he's taken to jail. After everything is settled, Conquest muses on Valentine's skills, noting they could have used her, (and Parasoul hoping to patch things up with her as well) but Valentine, overhearing everything, rejects that, saying "I'm no hero, I'm just a woman of science." Luigi then asks about their dad, and Mario explains everything to him in Italian, but Daisy pulls him away before he can find out more, and Mario leaves with Peach, who says she loves it when he talks in Italian to her. Featured Main Characters * Magolor * Taranza * Susie * Dr. Mario * Valentine * Li'l Judd * Mario * Parasoul * Filia * Dr. Wasabi Cookie * Mustard Cookie Other Characters * Hyness * Conquest * War * Famine * Pestilence * Goom Goom * Bloopers * Galacta Knight * Meta Knight * Kirby * Jigglypuff * Void Termina (Mentioned) * Marx * Bubble Man * Gyororo * Captain Falcon * Fawful * Squigly * Luigi * Peach * Bowser * Judd * Squid Sisters (Callie & Marie) * Pearl * Marina * Parasect * Dark Star * Cat in the Hat * Pit * Dark Pit * Heracross * Wario * Waluigi * Rosalina * Mr. Piranha Plant (Not to be Confused with Levi) * Double * Daisy * Becky * Risky Boots * Fire Spirit Cookie (first appearance) * Snow Pea * Gatling Pea * Infinite * Shantae (cameo) * Queen Tyr'hanee (cameo) (first appearance) * Lord Dominator (cameo) (first appearance) * Tingle * Nabbit * Billy (cameo) (first appearance) * Weavile * Monodam * The Painter (cameo) * Robobo (cameo) * Dr. Hypno, PHD (first appearance) * Izzy Glow * Dr. Zalost (first appearance) Voice Actors * MischiefGoddess: Nurse Valentine, Weavile, Squigly, Mustard Cookie * CharmeleonWarrior: Susie, Lil' Judd, Becky, Gyororo, Rosalina, and more * JackOfAllTrades: Dr Hypno PHD, Galacta Knight * HoodoHoodlumsRevenge: Dr. Izzy Glow Trivia *Actual clips from ''Dr. Mario ''& ''Skullgirls ''are used. *Queen Tyr'hanee from ''Duck Dodgers, ''Lord Dominator from ''Wander Over Yonder, ''& Billy from ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy ''all make cameos in the special. Category:Content from LuigiFan00001 Category:Holiday Specials Category:Videos Category:Specials